Azeroth (svet)
''Pre ostatné použitia, pozri Azeroth ''. '''Azeroth '''je názov pre svet v ktorom je zasadená väčšina Warcraftu. Azeroth je rodiskom pre mnohé rasy, najviac elfovia (noční elfovia, vysokí elfovia a krvaví elfovia), ľudia, trpaslíci, taureni, goblini, trollovia, gnómovia, pandareni a draci. Na počiatku bol Azeroth požehnaný titánmi. Jedného dňa, prišli démonické armády Plamennej Légie a zničili mier a donútili nočných elfov rozdeliť svet. Postupne prichádzali nové rasy (orkovia, draenei a ogrovia), ostatné sa vyvinuli a ďalšie vzišli z prachu. Národy Azerothu tvrdo bojovali proti démonov a ich prívržencom a bolo a stále sa prelieva mnoho krvi. Po tretej vojne, sa objavili tri hlavné mocnosti: Pohroma, Horda a Aliancia. Ostatné veľké mocnosti vrátane nág, qiraji a Scarlet Crusade. Spustošený konfliktmi, pomocou ľsti, zrady a čírej krvi, Azeroth prežil Plamennú Légiu štyrikrát. Napriek tomu je Azeroth sužovaný konfliktmi, nenávisťou a vojnou. Geografické rysy thumb|Azeroth s Pandariou (beta build 15739) thumb|Mesiac známy ako Biela Dáma (White Lady)thumb|Slnko Azerothu. Nazývane proste Slnko. :)thumb|Azeroth z Black Templethumb|Azeroth má prekrásne miestathumb|FanArt pôvodného kontinentuSvet Azerothu sa skladá zo štyroch hlavných kontinentov, s množstvo menších ostrovov roztrúsených okolo nich. Northrend na severe, Kalimdor na západe, Východné kráľovstva na východe a Pandaria na juhu. Východné kráľovstva tvoria dve pevniny - južnejšia pozostáva z Azerothu a Khaz Modan a severná je zem Lordaeronu. Kedysi, všetky tri kontinenty (okrem Pandarie) tvorili jeden veľký kontinent (známy ako Kalimdor), s veľkým magickým jazerom Studňou večnosti uprostred. Keď studňa explodovala v závere Vojny prastarých, kontinent sa roztrieštil na terajšiu podobu. Zakázané more sa rozkladá na východ od Východných kráľovstiev a Zahalené more je západne od Kalimdoru. Medzi kontinentmi leží Veľké more, v ktorého strede leží Maelstorm - obrovský chaotický vír nad miestom kde stála Studňa Večnosti. Verí sa že časť Studne stále existuje v Trhline na spodku víru. Je aktívny od Veľkého rozdelenia (Great Sundering) pred 10,000 rokmi a stále tu nieje predvídateľný prírodny koniec jeho existencie. Východné kráľovstvá sa skladajú z niekoľkých kontinentov: južný kontinent (Azeroth a Khaz Modan) a severný kontinent Lordaeron. Svet Azerothu môže tiež mať pevninu na druhej strane za Zahaleným morom na západ od Kalimdoru a Zakázaným morom na východ od Východných kráľovstiev. Nikto nevie aké stvorenia, oblasti, kultúry, život a vnímajúce bytosti žijú na druhej strane Azerothu. Je jasné, že je to nebezpečné. "Niekoľko ľodí sa vydalo z Kalimdoru preč od Maelstormu - na sever, západ a juh. Žiadna sa nevrátila." Azeroth má tiež dva mesiace, Bielu dámu (White Lady) a Modré dieťa (Blue Child). História Po dlhú dobu praveku, Starí Bohovia vládli Azerothu spolu s ich Elementálnymi zástupcami. Azeroth prilákal pozornosť putujúcich titánov, ktorí bojovali so Starými Bohmi vo vojne o velenie. S pomocou ich konštruktov (predchodcov trpaslíkov, gnómov, vrykulov a obrov), titáni umožnili životu na Azerothe prekvitať. Spokojní Tvorcovia vybudovali skryté mestá pre ich konštrukčné výtvory a vytvorili Veľké Aspekty aby strážili planétu predtým ako sa vydali na svoju vesmírnu púť. Pandaria bola tiež vtedy vytvorená, ale rýchlo zmizla z histórie najvnímavejších rás, vďaka svojej magickej zahaľujucej hmle. Z pohľadu mnohých historikov, sa vyvíjala v paralelnej histórií. Predpokladá sa že trollovia sú prvou vnímavou rasou Azerothu, zahŕňajúc titánské konštrukty ktorých neskôr postihne Kliatba zhmotnenia (Curse of Flesh). Od Zandalaru, sa rozšírili cez Kalimdor a sformovali mocné impéria, najznámejšie Gurubashi a Amani. Neskôr, Azj'Aqirské impérium vyrástlo na západe, a nútilo trollov lepšie obraňovať svoje pevnosti. Kvôli nátlaku nepriateľov trollov, sa impérium zrútilo a rozdelilo na kráľovstvá qiraji a nerubianov. Zhruba vtedy, sa v Kalimdore ukázali prvý elfovia. S použitím silných kúziel Studne Večnosti (dedičstva titánov), zrušili vplyv trollov v mnohých oblastiach a ustálili mágokratické impérium. Na vrchole kaldoreiskej moci, napadla Plamenná Légia Azeroth, ktorá podnietila Vojnu Prastarých. Noční elfovia boli nútený zničiť Studňu, čo spôsobilo Veľké Rozdelenie (Great Sundering) ktoré rozdelilo tento superkontinent Kalimdor - vytvorilo niekoľko kontinentov, Northrend, Východné kráľovstvá (Azeroth, Khaz Modan a Lordaeron) a "Kalimdor". Pred Veľkým Rozdelením (Great Sundering), posledný pandarenský Cisár si bol vedomý nadchádzajúcej katastrofy a našiel cestu ako ochrániť Pandariu pred zničením. S neznámymi silami sa dohodol aby pokryli jeho zem nepreniknuteľnou hmlou na 10,000 rokov. Po vojne nastal medzi elfami rozpad. Noční elfovia začali s druidizmom s Malfurionom Stormrageom ako prvý druidom nočných elfov; vysokí elfovia sa odmietali vzdať tajomnej (arcane) mágie. Títo elfovia boli vyhnaní z Kalimdoru a usadili sa na severe Lordaeronu, a vytvorili kráľovstvo Quel'Thalas. Impérium Amani to bolo stále silnou mocnosťou, a dva národy sa stretli v Trollích vojnách (Troll Wars). S podporou od mladej ľudskej rasy, vysokí elfovia zničili a rozbili to čo zostalo z impéria Amani. O tisícky rokov neskôr, sa Plamenná Légia pokúsila opäť zničiť Azeroth, tentokrát ale nepriamo. Sargeras donútil kedysi mierumilovných orkov a ogrov Draenoru prísť do Azerothu. Nadchádzajúci konflikt týchto votrelcov je známy ako Prvá a Druhá Vojna, počas ktorých Horda založila pevnosti v Blackrock, Alterac Valley, Zul'Dare a Swamp of Sorrows. Mocná Horda bola porazená alianciou vysokých elfov, trpaslíkov a ľudí. Keď sa im začalo cnieť v pohrebných táboroch a démonická krvilačnosť z nich opadla, tak si orkovia začali spomínať na ich mierumilovné šamanské korene. Cítiac túto zmenu, klan Thralla of the Frostwolf nástolil o vytvorenie novej hordy. Naštvaný kvôli prehre Hordy, sa Plamenná Légia pripravila ešte na ďalšiu inváziu, vyvrcholenie ich snaženia, na oboch kontinentoch. Na východe, pešiak Lich Kinga vypustil nákazu na ľudské mesto Lordaeron, ktoré légiou tak opovrhovalo. Táto nemŕtva Pohroma rýchlo ochromilo severné sily, a oslabilo ľudí Východných kráľovstiev v príprave na obranu pred Légiou. Lich Kingom do Northrendu nalákaný princ Arthas of Lordaeron sa stal Rytierom Smrti a nástrojom na oslobodenie zo zovretia Légie. Pohroma pod rukou Arthasa zničila Rytierov Silver Handu (Knights of the Silver Hand), vyhladila Lordaeron a zničila silu Slnečnej studne (Sunwell) v Quel'Thalas. Na západe, démoni a ich spojenci satyrovia uskutočnili viacero priamych útokov na ich starých kaldorei nepriateľov. V zúfalstve sa elfovia obrátili na Illidana, lovca démonov z Vojny Prastarých ktorý porušil zákon druidov a bol uväznený na 10,000 rokov. Počas konfliktu bol Illidan presvedčený zákernym Arthasom aby zaútočil na démona známeho ako Tichondrius a pil z Lebky Gul'Dana (Skull of Gul'Dan) (malá časť Lich Kingovho plánu ako sa oslobodiť spod nadvlády Légie). Na úklady Medivha, Posledného strážcu Tirisfalu, boli vodcovia Novej Hordy a Aliancie pretiahnutí do Kalimdoru. Tu sa spojili s nočnými elfami aby zmarili postup légie na Hyjal, kde bol World Tree pod útokom démonov. Zatiaľ v Kalimdore, Thrallovi ľudia vytvorili silné spojenectvo s tunajšími Taurenmi a Darkspearskými vyhnancami. Zaujatý separastickou Pohromou, Kil'Jaeden prehovoril napoly démonického Illidana aby zničil zdroj Lich Kingovej moci. S podporou Nág, ktoré boli privolané z Maelstormu, sa mu podarilo zničiť aspoň časť Lich Kingovej moci. Prenasledovaní elfskými väznitelmi a naštvanými krvavými elfami, nebol Illidan schopný dokončiť svoju úlohu. Utrpenie krvavých elfov, kvôli porušeniu zmluvy, presvedčilo vstúpiť do radov Illidana. S ich pomocou sa mu podarilo zvrhnúť Magtheridona a stal sa novým vládcom Outlandu. Vďaka oslabeniu Ľadového trónu (Frozen Throne) sa niektorí z Pohromy dostali k vlastnej vôli. Pod vedením Kráľovnej banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, týmto Forsaken sa podarilo Légiou ovládaných nemŕtvych vytlačiť z ruin Lordaeronu a vytvoriť pevnosť pod jeho ulicami. Arthas zatiaľ bojoval zúfalý boj v Northrende aby zachránil svojho pána od nového lorda Outlandu, ktorý pod rastúcimi hrozbami od Kil'Jaedena dostal úlohu zničiť Lich Kinga ešte raz. Illidan zlyhal a vrátil sa naspäť do Outlandu, a Arthas sa zlúčil so zlomyseľným duchom Lich Kinga . Počas Tretej Vojny sa politické prostredie významne zmenilo. Noční elfovia sa pridali k Aliancii, a Forsakeni sa pripojili k Novej Horde. Zostávajúci obyvatelia Lordaerion, sformovali nové vlády: xenofóbnych a horlivých Scarlet Crusade a súcitných Argent Dawn. Orkský národ Durotaru sa usadil v Kalimdore, rovnako ako ľudská kolónia Theramore. Kvôli armádam Hordy a Aliancie zničených počas Tretej vojny alebo počas okupovania v Outlande, zostala obrana ich území na malých skupikách dobrodruhov a hrdinov. Potom čo boli neutralizované hlavné hrozby v Silithuse Hordskými a Aliančnými silami, tak sa zase vytvorili nezáväzne aliancie ako reakcia na otvorenie Dark Portalu. Horda vytvorila spojenectvo s krvavými elfami, kým Aliancia vítala Draeneiských vyhnancov vo svojich radách. Najväčšou hrozbou bola Plamenná Légia, ktorá, po porážke na Hyjale bola presunutá na ďalšiu inváziu Azerothu, cez Draenor. Illidanova hegemónia v Outlande nakoniec nemala dlhé trvanie. Po stratení podpory Kael'thasa Sunstridera, ktorého závislosť na fel energy ho doviedla na stranu Légie, roztrúsené národy nág, fel orkov a démonov nazývaných Illidari boli porazené jednotkami Sha'tari a Azerotiahnov. Po zničení Illidari a vlastnej porážke sa Kael'thas vrátil do Azerothu, kde obnovil Sunwell aby privolal jeho pána, Legionlorda Kil'Jaedena do materiálneho sveta. Naproti tomu, nepriateľské frakcie v Shattrathe, Aldori a Scryers, sa spojili s Krvavými rytiermi Quel'Thalasu. Táto Shattered Sun Offensive uspela pri znemožnení vstupu Kil'Jaedena do Azerothu. Po obránení ich hlavných území od vpádu Pohromy v Kalimdore a Azerothe, Hordo-Aliančné bloky, povzbudené dobytím Outlandu, začali spoločnú finálnu obranu proti silám Pohromy v Northrende. Ich snahy boli posilnené vďaka vnútorným vzburám proti Pohrome Rytiermi Ebon Bladu. Hordo-Aliančné spojenectvo skončilo pri kríze pri Wrathgate. Spoločné jednotky boli vedené ku bráne kde separatistické jednotky Forsakenov bombardovali živých aj mŕtvych rovnako s ich novým kmeňom nákazy. Po vojne zase hrdinovia Hordy a Aliancie súťažili o slávu naprieč Northrendskými zemami: podpora Kirin Tor Dalaranu v boji proti modrej dračej letke, obrana Frostborn trpaslíkov a obrov pred nakazenými Titánskymi strážcami Ulduaru, pripojením Argent Crusade v poslednom pochode proti Lich Kingovi a Pohrome. Medzitým, hlboko v Deepholme, doméne zeme v Elementálych pláňach, narušený Dračí Aspekt Deathwing čakal, zotavujúc sa zo zranení z jeho posledného boju proti Azerothu a čakal na príležitosť aby sa znovu pokúsil zmeniť svet na roztavený oheň. Jeho erupcia z Deepholmu masívne zničila svet. Kráľovstvá Azerothu pocítili seizmické sily, vzplanutia elementov, a vznik hrdinov ktorý sa snažili predísť úplnemu zničeniu zjazveného a zničeného sveta. Keď Deathwing skončil, hlavný predstavitelia Azerothu - ako nespokojní súrodenci - Aliancia a Horda obnovili boje o pôdu a zdroje planéty. Záhadne, predtým nepreniknuteľná hmla ktorá ukrývala Pandariu sa rozplynula a obidve frakcie sa pokúsili spraviť si spojencov a rozšíriť si svoj dosah na tento novo objavený kontinent. Domáce múdre rasy *Aqir *Draci *Trpaslíci *Kentauri *Elfovia *Furbolgovia *Gnolovia *Gnómovia *Goblini *Harpie *Ľudia *Koboldi *Magnatauri *Murlokovia *Nagy *Nerubiani *Pandareni *Quilboari *Taureni *Trollovia *Tol'Virovia *Tuskarrovia *Vrykulovia *Wolvari Cudzí obyvatelia *Draenei utečenci z Outlandu vytvorili enklávu na Azuremyst ostrovoch. *Veľká populácia ogrov je výsledkom Druhej Vojny. *Orkovia vytvorili vlastný národ, Durotar, vCentrálnom Kalimdore. *Veľké množstvo worgenov je prítomných v Azerothe na základe rôznych dôvodov, hlavne arcane experimenty. Niektoré národy ľudí boli zmenené na worgenov kvôli prekliatiu. *Démoni nie sú tiež pôvodný obyvatelia. Museli byť privolaní warlockmi alebo prišli počas Tretej Vojny a ostali. *Napriek tomu že boli pôvodnými obyvatelmi, tak Starí Bohovia prišli odnikiaľ. Odkiaľ prišli je neznáme.